Golden Troops
The Golden Troops were an army that had 7 generations total. They were formed in 2010 and officially closed down in 2013. They were created from a merge. They achieved the #1 position in 2011.The creators were: Ganger90, Saiyaman Xc, Sklooperis, Flipper, Riotors, Jerry2cool and Chuckisthe2. History Origins: Back in 2009,there were 3 small/medium armies: Ghost Warriors,Club Penguin Secret Service and Club Penguin Force.All of these 3 were big allies and had owners from one army to the other one.Later these 3 armies merged to create Golden Warriors.Golden Warriors later became a Top 4 material army. They were always competing with Hot Sauce Army to get #4 in CPAC Top 10.Golden Wariors were with Watex Warriors one of the 2 main armies in the Orange Alliance(OA).One of the members of the OA,Club Penguin Sun Troops, merged with Golden Warriors to create Golden Troops in March 2010. 1st Generation - 1st Golden Age: Immediately after the merge,Golden Troops became a powerful army.GT's highest peak in the CPAC Top 10 was #2.They were always behind ACP.This started a rivarly that will a year later become a Flame War.Golden Troops needed to have a war against Ice Warriors because of the old rivalry of GW and IW. GT invaded Sub Zero,the legendary IW's capital. Soon after the great peak in CPAC, Golden Troops started to fall because of troops being tired of not getting #1.After many tries to get #1 Golden Troops started to fall. From #2 to the bottom of the Top 10. The 1st Generation of Golden Troops ended by merging into Team Gold in October 2010.Another reason why Golden Troops started to fall was the leadership issues. Almost every week leaders were changed,some were couped,some demoted and some were tired and left. GT had a record number of 13 different leaders in their 1st Generation. 2nd Generation: After GT merged into Team Gold (TG), TG got 4th in CPAC.Some ex-Golden Troops owners and troops started to quit Team Gold(TG).After that the leaders of TG,who were ex-GT leaders,recreated GT in December 2010.The GT recreators were: Sercan 44444, Jerry2cool, Ganger90, Riotos and Flipper776.GT soon returned to their former glory and got #2 again. But the leadership and ownership in the army started to fight.They were fighting all day and their fights weren't quiet even on events.Soon Flipper decided to have a 2 week break.Jerry went on a break too.During Flipper's vacation,Ganger hired some temp leaders.The temp leaders were some leaders from the 1st gen and some owners in the army. Flipper decided to retire as he joined ACP and was called a traitor.After this event the leadership was in a civil war or rebelion.Fighting,overthrowing and posts were the main things in GT.Soon GT's 2nd Generation died in June 2011. 3rd Generation - 2nd Golden Age: After the 2nd Generation ended,Ganger,Jerry,Sercan and Riotors decided to reset the ranks. New people joined and GT was rebuilding itself.Soon GT started to rise very quickly.They were a danger to ACP and their #1 spot.In the Mammoth Union vs the Retalitation War, GT played a role supporting the Mammoth Union which was led by ACP, and reached good numbers on that time as well, and later they proved they would not stop growing. In the war against the Retalitation, GT claimed Rocky Road, the Ninjas Capital, who had been another major army sup porting the Retalitation. GT did a 2nd invasion to prove they were the sole-owners of Rocky Road. After this war GT made some recruiting and training sessions where they started to max 40+ with perfect tactics and formations. GT got #1 soon. But ACP,their brother allies,weren't so happy because of this.ACP started to show their real feelings.GT immediately scheduled a "mystery invasion".The all CP army world knew who was the target: Army of Club Penguin.Soon a flame war started.In this war an ironic thing happened.On ACP's side was Flipper who created GT.ACP and GT used memes and ACP accused GT of using bots and that Riotors doxed some ACP soldiers while GT accused ACP of being cowards.The flame war ended bad for GT. Golden Troops,the army which was the hit of the summer, started to fall at the start of the school year. GT fell from CPAC Top 10 and became a SMAC army. After this event, GT was shut down but not for long. Medium Era - From 4th to 6th generation: The Majority of 2012 was met with dismay. At the very end of 2011 Surferboysc and Tap Dancer36 decided to recreate GT and told the leaders of the past to stay out. This did not stay for very long as former leader Sercan came in as adviser. The other leader of this point was Gaara, whom was leader for about a week until Sercan removed the leaders from site. Weeks Later Jerry returned and remade GT which had many troops from all generations and had the leadership of Lord Pain, Jerry, Wgfv, Rio, and Surf. This era was eventful with Pain becoming leader and declaring war on UMA. The war had many old GT troops side with UMA because they were fired for insubordination. This era of GT ended with the removal of Lord Pain because he was the only active leader as the others had stuff going on. The next phase of 2012 was when the Blue Brothers and Tap overthrew Ganger90 and Jerry for changing GT into WCP. The rebellion was quick and very public with Jerry retiring and Ganger leaving GT for SWAT. The time between the coup and June was very uneventful because of a lack of troops, lack of cooperation between leaders and leaders leaving and returning every other day. This mess of GT died in June when they lost to a smaller army in the first round of the Legends cup. Summer of 2012 had two Golden Troops. One was on the original site and one on a new site because of Ganger refusing to admin anyone on the new site until Jerry returned. The site was defaced once during this time and had Lord Pain begging to be added to site and for the leaders to retire and never return. GT never got larger then 8th in 2012 7th Generation - 3rd Golden Age: After the 6th generation, a group of old leaders and creators decided to recreate GT with the purpose of forever staying as a world power/major army. Before GT re-opened, there was a lengthy period of planning. The planning began in September 2012 and ended the day before GT was recreated. The leaders picked 12/21/12 for their opening because of it's relation to the supposed "End of the World". Their first event back was met with chaos. Leaders we're being D'dosed and bots raided their session. The next day would see a huge improvement. On their first week back, they were listed as # 5 in CPAC's Top 10. Their return, however, would coincide with the semi-world war brewing in CP Armies. The Dark Warriors declared war on GT and the Shadow Troops which sparked a flame war. A couple of weeks went by which was concluded with DW winning the war and leaving GT to begin a new rebuilding process. "WW7" was in full swing and GT was torn in which side to join. The leadership formally entered the White Alliance and in a few days, they found their site defaced. They found the culprit, Max43810, a 2ic and UK leader at the time. Max was also in the Pirates, who were on the BA's side. A scandal surfaced and GT immediately declared war on the Pirates. However, when they invaded Pirate land, they found LT (Light Troops) instead. After a few battles, both armies were found to be evenly matched. The war ended, with all servers being returned to their rightful owners. GT then entered a period of peace and recreated the OA (Orange Alliance) which comprised of GT, HSA, Nachos, DCP, and PCP. But it wouldn't be long before GT found themselves at war with LT once again. The invasion of Berg was the climax of the war, with both armies maxing 30 troops in a 50 minute battle. Once the war ended, GT again entered a period of peace in which they quietly grew in size. The GT leadership at the time had a grudge against ACP which originated from the war in 2011. Seeking revenge, GT scheduled an invasion of Klondike. The battle never occurred as the situation was diffused. Weeks went by and GT began to decline in size. A leader was on medical leave and a couple more retired. The situation was beginning to look bleak for GT. Finally, a group of creators and leaders decided to shut GT down forever. Although the reasons aren't entirely clear, The Golden Troops closed on 2/23/13. Golden Troops Today - Pain's GT: On June 28 , 2013 Pain made a site and a post of a new era for GT. Pain wanted to make Golden Troops a permanent army like ACP,nachos,IW and AR. Soon the old GT leaders/legends wanted to stop Pain to recreate Golden Troops because the leaders/creators decided that GT can't be recreted ever again. Ganger gave Pain the permission because he thought that Pain would make GT shine again. But Jerry didn't want Pain to destroy GT"s legacy. Jerry decided to stop Pain by threatening him of doxing and a rebelion. Meanwhile , the old GT troops/veterans were happy that GT is back. Some rejoined , some didn't but the ones who rejoined soon decided to focus on their current armies. The new GT will not open due to the strong rebellion and Pain joining RPF, which results in Rebellion's victory over the false GT. GT Leaders 201*/201*- means lead during a gen that had parts in 2 years. Bold- means creator 'Note:'The 7th and 8th generation are still a mystery. The generation in August 2012 didn't have any events and so when the December 2012 generation started it was called the 7th generation. Uniform The uniform is a modern type. The main things are the Winged Viking Helmet which was inheriteded from Golden Warriors and the orange color. The uniform was never changed,but some parts were.Back in October 2010 the red facepaint was changed with the 3D glasses for the Halloween Party in the main uniform and then in 2012 the facepaint was changed with the red sunglases. The 2nd uniform was the copy of the old GW uniform. GTOctober.png|GT's October Uniform|thumb|none|link=https://cparmycentral.fandom.com/wiki/File:GT GT's Nonmember.png|GT's Nonmember Uniform|thumb|none|link=https://cparmycentral.fandom.com/wiki/File:GT's_No GTuniform.png|GT's Main Uniforms|thumb|none|link=https://cparmycentral.fandom.com/wiki/File:GT Golden Pictures GTwinkingforts.png|GT circling Forts in their #1 Age|thumb|none|link=https://cparmycentral.fandom.com/wiki/File:GTwinki GTpowerP.png|GT's Power P|thumb|none|link=https://cparmycentral.fandom.com/wiki/File:G GTlegendarypic.jpg|GT doing E+9 in their 3rd Golden Age|thumb|none|link=https://cparmycentral.fandom.com/wiki/File:GTlegen GTflag.png|GT's old flag|thumb|none|link=https://cparmycentral.fandom.com/wiki/File * Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2010 Category:Armies that are dead